The present invention relates to a character input device in a document data processing apparatus.
In a conventional document data processing apparatus such as a wordprocessor, a personal computer and the like, special-purpose input keys (e.g., a dictionary registration key and a programmable function key) are provided upon whose function a word is stored. By utilizing this stored word, the operator can simplify a character input operation.
When a word is stored in a wordprocessor, many operations of a predetermined order and including an operation of special-purpose input keys are required in a conventional apparatus. Furthermore, the maximum character number of words which can be stored is limited, as is the number of special-purpose input keys, the number of the words which can be stored being dependent upon the number of special-purpose keys. Therefore, since a number of limitations exist when the words are stored in the conventional apparatus, the overall character input operation efficiency is degraded.